Battle of Worthiness
by SukiChan12
Summary: Sequel to Underestimate. It's been about ten months since Pan and our favorite Thunder God admitted their feelings. Now, with a new dilemma. A baby! Will Gohan stand by and allow Thor to get off scott free for impregnating his only daughter? Or will a Battle of Worthiness commence?


**More Pan and Thor! Whoop! I actually like this insane idea my brain came up with, so I'm continuing with another one shot. I don't own Lord of the Rings, Hunger Games, Dragon Ball Z, or Avengers. If did own them, then why would I be wasting my time on when I could be spending my money? I also don't own the **_**HTC Amaze, **_**but I would like to have one of those phones. Oh, well, you win some and you lose some. My wonderful friend, V-ChanLSSJ wrote the fight scene towards the end**

"DENDE, _WHY_!" I moaned into the toilet that had stolen away my breakfast. I was in mine and Thor's room on the Helicarrier, and lately, I could not keep my food in my stomach. It was like it was trying to run away from me and kill me at the same time. I leaned away from the toilet and sat slouched against the door, absently checking the time on my _HTC Amaze. _The phone had a calendar on the main screen and I froze. _It's freaking August the 16__th__… when was Aunt Flo supposed to… shoot, that was five weeks ago… dammit Thunder, I think I'm having your demi god babies. _I rushed to my secret hatch that I used to escape Avengers duty and changed into actual civilian clothing. I needed to go see Bra.

*At Bra and Goten's House*

I knocked on the door frantically, wincing as my little cousin, Aika, began to wail. She'd come into this world seven months ago, screaming, bright red, and covered in disgusting after-birth. I knew because I was the one who Bra picked to cut the cord because my stupid Uncle passed out the minute he saw her head crowning. The baby quieted, the door swung open, and a tired, happy Bra peered at me, the round faced baby girl curled into her neck, "Panny?" I smiled nervously, "Uh, Bra, I need your help. I think I might be pregnant." Her blue eyes widened almost comically, and she dragged me into the house, "How late are you?" I sat on the couch, pushing toys and bottles out of my way, "Five weeks." She looked aghast, "F-five weeks? How the _hell _didn't you notice for _five weeks?" _I shrugged, "I chalked it up to missions. It's happened before Thor and I did the nasty, but now, I've been throwing up everything, my mother's _Onigiri _smells so disgusting to me, I just want to hurl whenever I see it. I used to _love _her _Onigiri_, Bra! She makes it all special with my favorite sauce on top, and now, I can't stand the smell of it!" She was moving around, gathering her keys and purse, as well as some of Aika's baby things, "Come on, we're going to get you a pregnancy test."

I felt like an irresponsible teenager as Bra looked over the types of tests, searching for a reliable brand, little Aika strapped to her front in a pouch. I could see her downy blue hair as she snoozed against her mother. People were watching furtively, recognizing her as the daughter of _THE_ _Bulma Briefs _and Vegeta, the world's most dangerous man. They were watching me, too. Granted I haven't been in the public eye for a while, they knew the granddaughter of the world's savior when they saw me. "Let's just get them all." Bra mumbled, taking one of each and placing them in her hand-held basket. I blushed redder than an apple as we went through the checkout line. The cashier, an elderly lady, stared at me sadly, shaking her head. I was mortified. When we got into the car, I sunk down in my seat, hiding myself as Bra buckled my cousin in and got into the driver's seat. Bra stopped at a corner store and bought three gallons of my favorite Blue Raspberry Hawaiian Punch. "Start guzzling, chica." She handed me a bottle and headed back to her house. I did as I was instructed, and got half way through the second bottle before my bladder felt so full, it was about to burst. I could hear Bra snickering as I rushed up the stairs to the bathroom, following behind me with the tests and my juice.

Bra stood respectfully in the corner; eyes averted as I peed like I'd never peed before, cursing when I got pee on my hands while switching the tests. In total, there were 43, and 40 of them were friggin positive. "Well, chica, it seems to me that your eggo is preggo." Bra murmured, "Now grab one of those pee sticks and go tell Thor. Take the juice with you, I know you love it." I thanked her for her wonderful, though mortifying, help, pecked her and the baby on the cheek, got one of the positive pee sticks and put it in a baggie, and left with my juice… after burning the other tests with my ki. If Uncle Goten found the evidence, he'd tell my Papa, and Papa would try to kill Thor… _again_. He'd only just gotten used to the idea that I was dating a God. If I told him I'd been impregnated by said God… he'd kill me _and_ Thunder. That idea wouldn't bode well for my baby Thunder. I flew back to the carrier, my hand pressed to my now-flat stomach. In my mind's eye, I pictured a beautiful little boy with my hair, Thor's face, and his gorgeous blue eyes. Or a sweet little girl with his golden hair, my face, and my mother's eyes. As long as it was alive and well when it was born, I didn't care what we were having.

"Hey, sweets, where've you been?" I shot Tony a glare, "Don't you have a toy to work on, Stark? Leave me alone." He raised his hands in surrender, "I was just asking a question, sweets, don't bite my head off over it." I shook my head and left the main room, passing Steve along the way. "Hey Steve." I waved. "Oh, Hey, Panny, how've you been?" I smiled, "Great, I'm headed back to mine and Thor's room. Do you know if he's in there?" He shrugged, "I'm not sure, I suggest you check." I nodded, "Thanks, Steve," and continued on my way.

When I got to the room, the shower was on, and the bathroom door was open, allowing steam to fill the room. I smelt heady pine, tree sap, and musk and giggled softly. I loved his body wash. Suddenly, my Thunder God entered the room, golden hair dark from his shower, a towel hung loosely from his hips. My eyes roved over his chiseled chest, lingering on the pronounced 'V' in the groove of his pelvis. "Greetings, My Lady. Was your day fulfilling?" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I inhaled deeply, moaning quietly at his strong, masculine scent, "Yes, it was. Thunder I need to tell you something important." He pulled away just enough to meet my gaze with those pale blue eyes of his. I nearly melted at the thought that all of his attention was being devoted to lil ol' me. "Thor, I'm pregnant." The words were pulled from my throat like magnets. His eyes widened, and I frowned a little. _Is he happy, or not? _"You carry my babe?" He asked; a strange emotion in his voice. "Yes, Thor… are you _happy_ about this?" I could feel the stress rearing up to capture me. _What if he doesn't want the baby…? _"I'm more than happy, my Lady, I'm overflowing with such joy and love. I am honored to have such a strong, capable warrioress to bear my heirs." I felt happy tears springing to my eyes, "Oh, _Thor._"

He captured my lips in a hungry kiss, and we fell to the bed, pulling away our clothes. He made me lay back and allow him to, 'worship me like the Goddess I was'. I moaned and whimpered as he focused on my breasts, suckling and kneading them. My core burned and wept for him, my need growing larger by the minute. I could feel his arousal pressed against my hip, moving lower as he kissed down my stomach, paying special attention to where my womb was located. "Thor… _Please!_" I cried, desperate to feel him inside me. My body arched from the bed as he licked me from my entrance to my clit before shoving his tongue deep within my folds. Incoherent moans flew from my lips as I rode his tongue, clenching and squeezing around the nimble muscle. His thumb was pinching and tweaking my swollen, pulsing nub as the coil pulled in closer and closer. Suddenly, I felt cool air as he shifted, moving to position himself at my entrance. I felt him enter, marveling as my eager muscles stretched effortlessly to accommodate him. My pants picked back up as he began to thrust, the coil in my core pulling tighter and closer together. "_Th-Thor!" _I keened, meeting his thrusts eagerly. He moaned my name like a prayer, burying his face in my neck. Shocks ran up and down my spine as his teeth nipped at the sensitive skin. "Unh, _Harder!_" I mewled, clawing his back. He growled at the sensation, "My Princess!" I released a choked giggle and kissed all over his face, "Oh god, _yes!" _I could feel the heat racing forward, ready to consume us. I let out a shrill cry as I fell over the edge, fireworks flashing before my eyes. I felt Thor's hot breath on my neck as he roared my name. My body tingled and burned as I writhed under him; I felt icy and burning hot all at once, and I loved every second of it. I was slick with sweat and felt so loved. "Let's go shower, we have a meeting soon, My Lady." Thor murmured, nuzzling my cheek. "Alright, Thunder, let's go get clean… if you can call it that." I moved from under him and skipped into the bathroom, giggling at the growl he released, "Minx!" I squealed as he scooped me up and turned the shower on, "Thor!"

*After the shower*

Thor pulled a strange golden ring from his drawer and came over to me. The band was gold, but the jewel… I could tell it wasn't found on earth. It looked like a black diamond, but there was actual lightning inside of the ebony gem. "Lady Pan Son… will you do me the glorious honor of becoming my wife, and the Princess of Asgard?" I smiled, tears coming down my face, "Yes, Thor, yes." I clutched my towel and kissed him happily, "I'd love to be your wife, Thunder." He slipped the ring on and carried me back into our bed room so we could get dressed…

I put on some black wide leg lounge pants, one of Thor's civilian clothing t-shirts, and some socks. Fury ought to be used to my habit of leaving my shoes out by now. Thor put on some black sweats, a light blue v neck, and some Nike shoes, scooped me up and carted me off to the meeting room. Fury frowned at us, as per usual, and Natasha shot me a small grin. "Friends, My Lady and I have joyous news!" I muffled my giggles in his neck. "Lady Pan and I are betrothed and she will be bearing my heir!" Tony snickered, "Sure it's not my heir?" I glared at him, "Now isn't the time for your foolishness, Stark. I have Pepper on speed dial." His face fell, "You always have to be such a buzz kill, sweets." Clint chuckled, "You make it too easy, Metal Head. Congratulations, Panna, Thunder." I smiled at him, "Thanks… Katniss." He frowned, and Tony started laughing, "Ha, good one, sweets!" I giggled softly, "I'm sorry, Clint, I couldn't help it. I just finished the series yesterday during my day stuck next to the porcelain god." He smirked, "It's alright… it's marginally better than… _Legolas_." Tony choked on the bottle of water he'd been sipping, "You *wheeze* remember that? *cough* Ha!" Bruce and Steve raced a brow in confusion, and Nat placed a hand on Clint's arm, "What are you talking about, Stark?" she drawled, well used to his foolishness. "When he gave me a lift up onto the building during the battle in New York… he said '_Tighten up, Legolas,' _and flew me up there." Tony now had tears running down his face, and his fist was pressed to his mouth, trying to muffle his laughs. Fury _did not _look amused. "I do not understand… what is this Legolas, and why does the Man of Iron find it so amusing?" Thor put me down, his handsome face screwed up confusion. "Thunder, you have to watch the Lord of the Rings movies." He scratched his head, "Who is this Lord of the Rings?" I shook my head, "No, Love, it's a movie. You know, like the one we went to see last week?" Comprehension dawned on him, and he nodded, "Oh, the moving images, of course. Shall we watch them?" I giggled, "Later, Thunder." Fury grunted, "Will you two have a seat so we can get started!" Thor sat down and pulled me onto his lap, his arms snug around my waist, and one hand on my stomach. I laid my head on his shoulder. "We've got ourselves a little situation in Russia, and we need the entire team on the case." I nodded, "So, when do we leave?" Thor looked down at me, "You can't go on missions while you're _gravid_. It's not safe for the babe, my Lady." I frowned, "Thor, I'm only a month and a week pregnant; I'll be fine." He shook his head, "I'll not risk you or the babe, my Lady." I felt rage building in my gut, "So, you think I'm not strong enough to protect myself and our baby in combat? Is that it? I may not be _Asgardian_, Thor, but I'm strong enough to at least keep any of our enemies from hitting me in the stomach!" I got off of his lap, "You can't make me stay here. I'm an Avenger, just like you." Tony furrowed his brow, "He has a point, sweets. If it were Pepper, I wouldn't let her go on missions either." I rolled my eyes and looked at Fury, "What's the verdict?" he glared at me, "Agent Son, you're being selfish. Think of your child. Either you go on maternal leave, or I contact your parents and tell them about your current situation. I'd imagine '_Papa_' doesn't know about the bundle of joy." My eyes widened, "That's sick, Fury, you can't just expect me to sit back and relax while the rest of the team is out, saving the world." He shrugged, "I'm not above blackmail, Son; now make your choice. You can stay up here or go down on planet side and stay with your family." I looked up at my team. Everyone was reading about the assignment, studying the Intel on their tablets, "This is ridiculous," and left the room, hot, angry tears building in my eyes. I grabbed my cell phone, the juice Bra bought me, and some assorted comfort snacks from our room before retreating to my old room. I put in the code to lock the door and covered the window. I needed to talk to Bra.

No POV

Thor found their bedroom empty when he returned to get into his armor for the mission. Was his Lady _really _that annoyed? He hated to put a damper on her fiery warrior spirit, but he couldn't risk their babe getting hurt in battle. The very thought of losing _anything _that was a part of her made his heart ripple painfully in his chest. With a heavy heart, he called Mljӧrnir to his grasp and pulled on his armor. He would just have to cope with going into battle without at least a kiss in substitute for Pan being bodily by his side.

Pan's POV

"I know *sob* I'm being a selfish bitch, but *sniff* there's never been a battle in the last year that I wasn't there *whimper* with him and I don't want *sob* to change that." I all but wailed into the phone. "_Sweetie, you're going to be a mommy soon. You'll have to get used to putting them first. He just wants to protect the baby, that's all." _Bra crooned. "I know… I guess I should apologize to the team for being such a bitch, right?" I scooped up a spoonful of cake batter ice cream and slurped it down eagerly, tears still trickling down my face. "_Umm, I thought that was obvious, sweet pea." _Bra teased. I heard Aika babbling to someone in the distance, though they were drawing closer, "Who's got Aika?"

"_Gohan, he and Videl came by to visit." _I gleeped, "I haven't told them yet, let me get off the phone." Bra giggled, "_Alright, honey, I'll see you soon." _I snickered, "Most likely, I was forced into maternity leave and all the fun stuff that I could do on this blimp aren't open for expectant mothers. But yeah, you'll be seeing me. Bye, sweetie. Give Aika a kiss for me." She laughed again, "_I will. Bye, Panny_." I hung up and went into my restroom to clean my face.

"The brave warrioress, reduced to a bumbling housewife?" I looked up as my not-yet brother in law entered my room, "What are you doing here, Loki? You're supposed to be in prison on Asgard." He shrugged, "Just thought I'd meet the woman who holds my brother's heart." I stared into his green eyes and forced the shiver aside at the sorrow and anguish that was present. I kept my hand from moving to protect my womb. If he found out I was pregnant, he'd probably take me and use the baby against Thor, "Look, I'm leaving this room. You don't have to go back to Asgard, just get off of my damn planet." I snapped, putting my code into the keypad. He raised his hands in surrender, "I'm not here to cause trouble-"

"Then why are you here, and why did you come to me? Want to use me as bait for Thunder?" I sneered. He laughed, much to my irritation, "You remind me so much of her." I bit back a growl, "Of whom?" The light in his eyes faded, "Of Sigyn, my late partner. Thor is lucky to have found such an extraordinary human." I shook my head, "If you've been watching us like I think you have, you'd know I'm not human. Mortal, yes, human, not entirely. I'm a quarter saiyan." He nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, that explains your power." I opened the door, "As I said before, get off of my planet. I don't have to turn you over to your brother if you're as peaceful as you seem, but if you do, I won't hesitate to inform him." Loki smirked, "Ah, but he's on a mission… a mission you were forbidden to attend because you carry his heir." I frowned, "Don't try to play games with my head and turn me against him. I know I was wrong to want to participate in battle while in a delicate state. I'm learning to put my child first." He chuckled, "I wasn't trying to, I assure you." I frowned harder, "I still don't trust you. I suggest you leave." He nodded, "As you wish, princess." He vanished, and I furrowed my brow, _why'd he call me Princess? I guess he saw Thor propose too..._

I returned to our room with my phone, my snacks, and my juice, worried and refreshed from my little tantrum. _Why is Loki on Earth? _I shrugged and curled up on our bed with my ice cream, flipping through the channels on our television.

Several hours later, I was disturbed from my twelfth carton of Cake Batter ice cream when the door burst open and my Thunder God entered. "T-Thor?" I said; my voice small and timid. I didn't know if he was mad at me because I'd wanted to fight alongside him. Relief flashed across his face, "Oh, my Lady, when we returned, one of the workers informed me that you had been confronted by Loki. Are you well?" I nodded, "I'm fine, he was being very civil, Thor, no worries." He hugged me tightly, "I was so worried, My Lady." I frowned, and pulled away, "Thor, I'm sorry for being so selfish earlier. I still need to get used to putting the baby's safety first. I just didn't want to be left out." He smiled, "I'd expect nothing less from my warrior goddess." I giggled and kissed his cheek… and abruptly scowled when I remembered what Fury had said earlier, "We need to tell my parents. Oh god, Papa's going to try to kill you because we're not married yet." Thor furrowed his brow, "I'd be honored to duel your father." I tried to find a way to translate the situation to Asgardian terms, "Darling, you've dishonored him by impregnating me before marrying me." His eyes widened, "Then he has the right to kill me, My Lady." I snorted, "Papa would never-" I thought about it for a moment. _Papa is kinda crazy…maybe Mama will be able to keep him from killing Thor… _"You know what; let's just wait for a while..."

*2 months later*

"_Oh my god, Pan, you're three friggin months pregnant and you still haven't told your parents!" _Bra hissed. "They'll never believe it's three now. I look bigger than you were at three months. Maybe, about five or six. God, I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have waited." I could see Bra rolling her eyes, "_You got that right, honey. Better come now, before you get bigger. See you later on_." I mumbled a quick farewell and poked my bulging tummy, "Oh, sweetie, why did you have to inherit your Daddy's big genes? Why couldn't you have been small like Mommy?" I left the restroom, "Thunder!" he looked up from the game of Madden he was playing with the guys, "Yes, My Lady?" I internally groaned, "We're going to my parents' house. They don't know I'm pregnant." The look on his face was one of pure horror, "But your father-" I growled, "Between my mother, grandmother, and myself, we'll be able to keep him subdued. If that fails… there's still my Grandpa and my Uncle…and the Briefs." I didn't want to call in the Briefs to help. I'm not sure, but I think Trunks has feelings for me. I'd noticed him watching me at Bra's sham of a baby shower. He hadn't looked happy when Mama announced that I was with Thor. Thor wouldn't be happy to have him there, because he'd seen him watching, too. "Hey, sweets, we'll come too." I glowered at Tony, "No way in-" Thor's eyes begged me to reconsider. "Fine, as long as Nat and Pep come along to make sure you _behave_."

*At the Son House*

I made sure to wear a baggy shirt to at least _try _to cover my bulge, and rang the bell. To my utter horror, Trunks answered the door. _Why is he here- oh… the party… _It had completely slipped my mind. Mama and Papa were hosting the reunion this year. "Hey, Panny, it's been a while." His smile made me uncomfortable. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked up at Thor, and his blue eyes hardened, "You brought _him_. I don't think your dad will be happy about that." My Thunder God spoke up, "Move aside and allow us entry, child." I heard Tony and Clint snickering behind us and shot them a glare. "Fine, just don't get mad when I'm right." I made sure to stay at Thor's side as we passed Trunks, trying to hide the bulge as much as possible. We headed towards the backyard, where Bra ambushed me and dragged me to the restroom. Thor looked on after me, eyes full of fear.

"Let me see." She demanded, pulling at my shirt. I pulled it up and she gasped, "Sweetie, are you sure that's just one? Not triplets or something?" I shrugged, "we only saw one on the ultrasound, but they could be hiding." She pulled down my shirt and fidgeted with it, "Why are the rest of the team here?" I shrugged, "Tony, enough said." She nodded, "Of course. Let's go get your parents in an empty room. Stay here, I don't want anyone to figure it out and blab about it." I nodded and watched her go, nibbling nervously on my lip. Suddenly, the door swung open, and my Thunder God rushed in. "Thunder, are you alright." He nodded, but I wasn't convinced. "Bra's going to get my parents and get them in an empty room so we can tell them." The door cracked open, and Bra leaned in, "Head down the hall, they're in your room." I nodded and pulled Thor along to my old bedroom. Mama was sitting on the soft green bedspread and Papa was leaning against the wall, facing her. _God dang it, Papa's not wearing his glasses… makes him look so… so saiyan and mean… this is going to be hard…_ "Hi, Papa, Mama. Sorry about the team coming. They wouldn't take no for an answer." Mama shrugged, "its fine, they're welcome," a bright smile on her face. Papa's eyes were on my stomach, "Pan… are you putting on weight?" I blushed furiously, and he began waving his hands, "I'm sorry, Panny, I didn't mean to draw attention to it." I shook my head, stealing myself, "No, I'm not putting on weight-" a look of pure rage crossed his face, and his gaze whipped to Thor, "You got my little girl pregnant?" I squealed as Papa breezed past me and grabbed Thor by his collar. "Papa, no!" I yelled, using my hormones for a good reason, "if you kill him, I'll leave and _never_ come back!" His eyes widened, and I winced at the pain that shot through them, "Panny-" I shook my head, "Don't '_Panny_' me! I love him, and he loves me. When I told him two months ago, he was happy that I was having his child!" I instantly regretted those words when the rage ignited once more in Papa's eyes, "You've been pregnant for three months and you _didn't bother to tell your parents!" _Mama spoke up, wrapping an arm around me, "Gohan, don't yell at her, stress isn't good for the baby!" Rage crackled in Papa's eyes, and I knew something bad was about to happen. _Thor..._

No POV

Gohan growled before turning his back on his daughter to face the man responsible for impregnating his daughter and let go of the grip he had on his collar.

"You and me outside now. If you're man enough to get my daughter pregnant than I hope you're man enough to fight against her angry father."

"Papa, _no_!"

"It's okay Pan. It's his right by Asgardian law to challenge me to a duel, for I have dishonored his name by laying with you before asking for your hand."

"But-"

"No worries, my lady. I shall prove my worth to you." Videl tightened her grip on her pregnant daughter, watching Gohan worriedly. She hadn't seen him like _this _in years. "Gohan," she called out, eyes hardening as he turned to face her, "Don't you _dare _do anything foolish, and do _not _hurt our daughter." Gohan's black eyes blazed back her soft blue ones, and he turned and led Thor out of the room. Pan buried her face in her mother's neck, silently crying.

Gohan and Thor walked outside, and flew off to a secluded area to prevent any harm from those around them. "What the- Kakarot, where is your brat going?" Vegeta demanded, watching the two men fly off. "I don't know, Vegeta, but something's telling me we should let them go. It doesn't concern us." Goku said, shocking everyone around him by the wisdom in his tone. Trunks stood back, watching with a smirk on his face. _I told Pan that Gohan didn't want him here, but she didn't listen... _He looked over and saw Pan watching the men vanish in the distance, tear streaks coating her face. His heart twisted at the agony in her eyes. His sister wrapped an arm around her and led her back inside, murmuring comforts.

Once Gohan came across a spot he thought was far enough to ensure the safety of other inhabitants. "Here, is fine," mumbled Gohan as he descended and immediately slid into his fighting stance. Thor nodded his and descended as well.

Gohan powered up slightly and threw a punch at Thor. Thor stumbled backwards and reacted almost immediately, sending a powerful punch towards Gohan, causing him to slide back a little. He then kneed his Gohan in the gut and brought both of his arms up and slammed them into Gohan's back.

Gohan grunted in pain, before slamming multiple punches into Thor's gut, to make him loose the grip he had him in. As soon as Thor let him go to grab his stomach, he then back flipped out of the way, kicking him in the chin in the process.

Thor ignored the pain he felt and charged at Gohan, tackling him down to the ground. He lifted his fist up and sent a swift but powerful punch to his face. Gohan grunted and fired a ki blast at Thor, just enough to knock him backwards and quickly got back up and lunged at him, not wasting any time.

Thor got up just in time to see a punch colliding into his jaw, his head turned to the side from the impact of Gohan's fist and he could have sworn he tasted a little bit of, but he didn't let it distract him from the goal he had in mind.

Thor let out a powerful yell and almost immediately after his yell, dark clouds suddenly formed up in the sky as the lightening crackled deep within the clouds.

Gohan screamed in agony as he felt himself being shocked by the lightening that was now directed upon him. He fell to his hands and knees in a effort to catch his breath and staggered up, ignoring the pain he felt coursing through his body.

Gohan let out a battle cry before turning into a Super Saiyan. His usually black hair was now a golden yellow and his brown eyes were a piercing teal. The aura around him was now yellow, he let out one more battle cry before propelling his body at Thor.

He threw multiple punches and kicks at Thor and was surprised to see that he was holding up pretty well. He fired another ki blast at him and Thor just barely dodged it. He put his hands into position and fired another one, but Thor deflected it with his hammer and threw it at Gohan.

Gohan quickly dodged it and smirked cockily, not expecting Thor's hammer to slam into his back.

Thor held out one hand and caught his hammer and charged at Gohan while he was still down. He quickly grabbed his ankles and spun him around multiple times before sending him flying backwards.

Gohan stopped himself mid-air and descended back on the ground, sliding back into his fighting stance expertly. The two stared each other for a moment before charging at each other, neither planning on losing this fight. Just as Gohan was about throw a kick at Thor's head, Thor cut him off with a swift punch to the face and a quick roundhouse kick to the head. Thor started to knee him in the gut, but Gohan quickly leg swept him, knocking him on his back. Thor grunted and moved his head out of the way just in time to avoid a punch to the head. He grabbed his hammer and used it to knock Gohan off his feet and on his back. Just when Thor was about to hit him with his hammer, Gohan growled and used both of his legs to flip Thor over him and then quickly fired a blast out of his palm and sent it hurling towards him. Thor grunted when the blast hit him, but stood back up anyway. He held up his hammer up towards the sky and let out a powerful yell summoning the lightning again. Gohan barely dodged the series of lighting that was directed towards him, but quickly mastered the skill of dodging it. Thor took his opportunity to attack him when he noticed that Gohan was distracted by the lighting to take notice of him, and slammed his hammer into the back of Gohan's back. Gohan's eyes widened in shock when he felt the impact of Thor's hammer slam into his back and fell forward, dropping out of his Super Saiyan state as he hit the ground with a thud.

Gohan rolled over and sat up, looking up at Thor... just as the God knelt before him, head bowed. "I offer my humblest apologies for dishonoring your name, Son Gohan, but I have bested you in battle for the hand of your daughter. I love Pan with all my heart, and I would do anything for her, and our child. I promise you; I will do right by her for as long as we both shall live. She has agreed to my proposal, I simply require your blessing." Gohan smiled, "You really love her, don't you?" Thor nodded slowly, "with everything I am." The protective father held out a hand, "I guess I can respect that. You're certainly strong enough to protect her and your child, that's for sure. You have my blessing, Thor." The two men shook hands, and then winced at the bruises all over their bodies. "Come on, I have some senzu beans at the house." Gohan motioned for Thor to follow him, and launched into flight.

Pan's POV

My head snapped up as I felt the ki's of my fiancé and my father approaching the house, "Thor?" Bra gently cleaned my face and helped me to my feet, "Go get him, chica." I stood up and made my way outside ignoring the whispers as I watched for my father and fiancé over the tree line. I could see a thick storm cloud in the distance.

"_Pan's pregnant?_"

"_Who's the dad?_"

"_Is that why Gohan left with that guy? Was he the dad?_"

I growled, irritated, "Hey, peanut gallery, shut the _hell up_!" I snarled, looking over at Yamcha, Krillin, Marron, and Uub. My team came over to me. "Hey, sweets, what just happened?" Tony asked. "Papa wasn't too happy about the baby, and Thor agreed to fight him because it's his right by Asgardian law." I mumbled, rubbing my stomach slowly. "My Lady?" I looked up, "Thor," and ran, as much as I could manage, over to him. He caught me in a warm embrace, burying his bruised face in my hair. "Did he hurt you bad? Are you feeling alright? Do you-" He shushed me; "I'm fine, he bestowed his blessing upon us." I gasped and looked at Papa, "You _did?_ You're like, the most stubborn person I know!" he nodded, "He definitely proved his worth, Panny. You've got yourself a good one." Mama looped her arm through his and kissed his cheek, "I'm glad you didn't do something stupid, sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad I didn't either." Tony slapped Papa on the back, "Did he get you with that swing? Man, I hate when he does that, he usually wins right after that." I giggled at the confused look on Papa's face, "Leave my Papa alone, Tony."

Later on that evening, as everyone settled down with their significant other to watch the fireworks Bulma had organized, Thor and I curled up of the wicker sofa on the back porch, watching the bright explosions. "I can't wait until or babe arrives, my Princess." His whispered, rubbing my round stomach. "Me too, Thunder, me too..."

**More thanks to V-ChanLSSJ for the fight scene and the title. Part three should be coming up soon, and includes the baby.**


End file.
